The shy one
by tobby solis
Summary: Daisuke cheated on, can Kari help? Is it true what they say. That's the shy ones are always the freaky ones. Well Daisuke is about to find out.


Digimon

I don't own digimon.

The find Daisuke and Kari looking through picture, but their wast normal picture. The pictures that they're seeing are pictures of Daisuke girlfriend of a year cheating on him. In the picture they can see the girl with another man in a heated kissing position. Daisuke looked at them and sighed. He throw the photo on the table with the rest of the pictures Kari took.

Daisuke asked how she got the pictures. Kari explain that she was shopping then she saw his girlfriend going up to a boy that went to there school and she saw her grab that boys arm and started to drag him to a quiet area of the mall, and that's when Kari saw them start kissing and started to get heated with each other. Kari told Daisuke that she saw them fucking.

Kari then pulled out some pictures of his soon to be exs fucking the boy. Daisuke just grind his teeth and clinch his fist. Then to Kari surprise Daisuke unclinched his fist and only sighs. He gave Kari a said smile. Daisuke then look back at the pictures and then something happen. Kari can see Daisuke trying to hide something. Kari eyes widen when she saw where Daisuke hands were covering.

Kari giggled and winked at Daisuke and even teased him calling a Lil hentai. Daisuke just pouted and went over to Kari side of the desk and then pointed to her nippers that they were hard. Kari blushed hard and covered her breast saying that it was cold in his apartment. Daisuke laughed and told her sure.

Daisuke was leaving the room and Kari got an idea. So she call to him and he turned around to see Kari launch herself to Daisuke. Daisuke and Kari both fall, Kari was giggling uncontrollably. While Daisuke rubbed his head and then both notice the position they were in. Kari was on top of Daisuke lap. Both blushed and then a thought of curiosity came to Kari mind.

Kari slowly sat down on Daisuke lap. Kari was breathing slightly heavily. She then fully sat down on Daisuke lap, Daisuke was shocked at what Kari was doing. Kari could feel Daisuke hard member press against her womenhood. Kari slightly groan and the subconscious started to thrust her hips making Daisuke rub against her clothed womanhood. Daisuke and Kari both moaned. Daisuke started to laugh lightly which caused Kari to stop and asked why he was laughing

Daisuke just said who's the hentai now. Kari blushed madly and pouted saying she was hanging out to much with him and that he was rubbing off on her. Daisuke just laugh and said that's not the only thing she was rub. Which cause Kari to thrust and rub against his hard member which cause Daisuke to groan and Kari moan. Daisuke and Kari looked at each other and then kissed each other.

Daisuke was on stopping thing before it was to late, but to his surprise Kari wanted it to continue saying she never felt anything like this. Daisuke desired to keep going both teens longing for each other. Clothes were removed and body heat was being released. Kari and Daisuke sweaty body rub against each other as the continue to kiss and explore each other bodys.

Daisuke and Kari then found them selfs on kitchen table. Kari was laying down on the table while Daisuke on top of her kissing her neck and exploring her body with his hands. Kari moaned in pleasure and then told Daisuke more please. This caused Daisuke to run his hands against her women hood and slowly thrust his finger into her. Kari screamed out in pleasure as her women hood got more wet. Daisuke continued teasing her women hood.

Kari then said she wanted more, Daisuke then asked what she meant as in more. Daisuke know what she meant but wanted to see if Kari can say what she wants. Kari blushed and said I want your -mumbles -. Daisuke laughed a little and acted like he didn't know. Kari covered her face and a hard red blush can be seen. Kari then said I want your hard member in me.

Daisuke then slowly turned Kari over and slide her to the eged of the table letting her feet touched the floor. Daisuke then asked one late time what Karo wanted and kari yelled it this time I WANT YOUR HARD MEMBER INSIDE OF ME. Daisuke then slowly pushed his hard member into her woman hood knowing she was a virgin. Kari moaned in pleasure, and to Daisuke surprised Kari was backing her self into Daisuke member. Daisuke told Kari to brass her self and she nodded and then Daisuke thrust all of the remaining hard members into Kari.

Kari screamed and moan at the same time. Daisuke groaned at Kari tight women hood. Kari then gave Daisuke the okay and he started to thrust into Kari. Moans could be heard across the near empty apartment. Kari and Daisuke continued to share each other bodies Kari started to say she wanted it more harder and rougher. Daisuke being on that doesn't like to disappoint he gave Kari what she wanted and started to ram and pounder her women hood. Kari was now screaming and curing. As both teens continued , Kari told Daisuke that she was clue to cumming. Daisuke said he was the same. Daisuke lean over and rapped his arms around her.

Kari was surprised at first then smiled. Happy that Daisuke was still lovely and caring for her. Daisuke could feel the warmth coming from Kari body. Both teens are now close to cumming. Kari then yells to Daisuke don't you dare pull out and don't stop FUCKING me until the end. Daisuke pulls Kari close and rams harder making both teen cum. Kari cum overs Diauke hard member, while Kari woman hood was being fuller up with Daisuke cum.

Both teens collapse of tiredness. Daisuke takes out his member out of Kari womenhood. Kari groans as she feels Daisuke pull out of her. Kari lays there heavily breathing. Daisuke seeing this picks up Kari naked sweaty body bridal style and carries her to his bed room and places her on his bed. Daisuke then walks out and gathered the shattered clothing. He took them and placed then on top of his desk nicely.

Daisuke then join Kari in his bed. A tired and sleepy Kari felt Daisuke warmth and snuggles into his chest, and her ass toward his member. Daisuke laughed a bit, before smiling and rapping his arms around her body. Kari spoke " So does this mean your done with her." Daisuke looked at Kari. Daisuke spoke "years don't worry I'm not going back to that cheater.". Kari giggles and then turn around and teasely " well didn't you cheat just now tho." this left Daisuke speechless. Kari just giggled and turn around. Kari looked at Daisuke and kisses his lips and told him " it be our little secret oka, but just don't go cheating on me okay" Daisuke smiled. Daisuke looked at Kari and told her" I would never cheat on you and that's a promise".

Daisuke hugged and kept Kari close to him and then smiled . Kari a bit confused asked Daisuke why he was smiling. Daisuke then told Kari " I guess it's true." . Kari confused asked " what's true.". Daisuke spoke " the shy ones are always the freaky ones in bed" Daisuke burst out in laughter. While Kari face went deep crimson red. Kari just hid her face in the blanket and said " oh shut up, you hentai.".

Hope you guys like this one. It's my first story in the rated M. I hope you all enjoy and hope to bring you more stories in the near future.

Toby gone bad boy


End file.
